HeartBreak
by sixpacksofcigarettes
Summary: SasuSaku. I'd figure there must be a humongous eraser in my head


**Disclaimer:** _"Heart-Break" is an original fanfiction by KIMIKO based on the storyline and characters of Kishimoto Masashi's Naruto/Naruto: Shippuuden. Please do not use any text or segments story unless permission is asked from the author. _

**Warning** _KIMIKO is not responsible for any offence against consumers._

Post- Naruto: Shippuuden:

**Heart-Break**

* * *

They are 13 when he left. His obsidian gaze filled with hatred, her rosette hair sticking to her cheeks from all the crying. When she wakes up in the morning on a cold, hard bench, realization hits her – hard. _He'll come back_, she assures herself. And there's nothing she can do but train, pray and wait patiently like she's always done.

.

.

They are 15 when she encountered him for the first time in years. Her heart is palpitating wildly. He came so close to killing Naruto, she was sure he could do anything now. And with her _(sillysillysoverysilly) _patience wearing out, Sakura's heart breaks.

.

.

They are 16 when Naruto finally drags him home. _I'm sorry_, he murmurs to her, when he was finally through with the interrogations, through with the treatments, through with revenge. She holds him close, afraid _(soveryafraid)_ that he might shatter, that he might vanish. _I love you_, she states. It is not gentle and heartfelt like the past but with a burning passion of the present. His eyes widen for a moment and though he ends up fixing his unfeeling facade, he is secretly relieved. Relieved that after all this while, she is still patient and loving and that no matter how much she used to love him, she has not been influenced by his uncaring nature and that she still does.

.

.

.

They are 16 and a half when he begins dating her. Sasuke and Naruto being just made ANBU, and Sakura a jounin. It is abrupt. After training, he works up the courage to approach her. Affectionately, he gently caresses her cheek with his thumb. "Can I go out with you?"

He cannot deny how fearful he was of rejection. But fortunately for him, she says yes. Sakura hugs him, and Sasuke, amused by her reaction, kisses her deeply... forcefully. They have both lost their first kiss.

.

.

At 16 and three quarters, Sakura decides to reject all Ninja missions. "I've been finding it hard to remember things lately. I even packed two bentos with only rice in it. And all the medical jutsu I study just don't seem to be getting into my head."

Ino laughs, "Sasuke-kun must really be wearing you out eh, Forehead?"

.

.

.

They are 17 and a half when Sakura finds out. "Alzheimer, was it?" Tsunade looks at her, her eyes tearful _(shoutingscreamsofdenial)_. "You have to tell Naruto, Kakashi... and..."

"No. Not Sasuke."

.

.

.

At 18, they all find out. Losing her way home was normality for Sakura then. "I figured there must be a humongous eraser in my head," mustering all her courage to tell Kakashi and Naruto that one big _(enormoushugeterrible)_ lie. Tsunade explains the diagnosis, the symptoms and the rate in which her nerve cells are clotting up. Naruto screams at Tsunade, screams at how stupid it is for all the other countries and hidden villages to think that Konoha is a skilled medical village. "It is like a normal wound clotting isn't it?" he pleads.

All Sakura can do is smile. "Something like that. It's in my head though... this stupid head of mine." Tsunade breaks down in sobs – and Sakura feels guilty. Guilty that her shishou, the strongest woman she's ever seen, is hurting, hurting because of her. Kakashi has his only non-sharingan eye closed, his perverse orange book on the floor. And Naruto, Naruto hugs Sakura as tight as he can. She hurts from the hug but doesn't restrain herself from hugging back.

All are oblivious to a familiar presence on the other side of the door. The cracking is so loud, the pieces are broken into fragments so tiny that no amount of glue will satisfy its deed.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke's heart breaks.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm intending to further improve this story into a multiple chapter one after my exams! V So watch out for the another story, tentatively, I'll be naming it The Rescue. (In Memory of sister's favourite book.)


End file.
